


Poetry 1: Yes, I'm Fine

by FollowMeInstead



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Help, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead
Summary: Just starting on here. Poetry is my first love, writing stories is my second, and sometimes I combine them and write a play. Stay tuned for more





	

My eyes dart from side to side

And I feel my vision start to subside

As I try to see the inside

Of my Mind

I don't know what's suddenly eating

Mistreating my nerve endings

Pretending I'm fine to the Minds

Around mine

Yes, I'm fine.

 

Then I'm aware of my chest and my heart

And the breathe in my lungs

Is speeding

Begun to panic and thoughts and

Diseases is seeping through the

Crack I thought I lacked in my Skull

And coats the back of my eyelids

Blurry blinks blurred by the poison

Inside my panicking mind.

 

Yes, I'm fine.

 

I try to walk but the hands on my

Neck and my Mouth and my Nose and my Heart

And I shout at myself to cut it out

To cure the oozing bone before it

Oozes into the vitals held by my Skin

Stomach turning, Mind churning

Heartbeat racing, losing to lungs

Burning.

 

Yes, I'm fine.


End file.
